Several recent studies have indicated clinical effecfiveness for the intraperitoneal (IP) administration of erythropoietin (Epo) in patients receiving peritoneal dialysis (PD). The purpose of the pharmacokinetic phase of the present study is to evaluate the pharmacokinetics of a single 100 unit/kg actual body weight dose of IP Epo administered to peritoneal dialysis patients using an eight-hour "dry" recumbent dwell. This dosing strategy is designed to mimic an overnight dosing method that may be clinically useful. In a previous study performed on the General Clinical Research Center, we evaluated the pharmacokinetics of a 100 units/kg dose using a ten-hour dwell (four hours dry, followed by six hours with two liters of PD fluid). The hypothesis we wish to test is whether increasing the undiluted "dry" dwell period from four to eight hours will significantly increase the area under the serum Epo concentration time curve (AUC).